Lion And Raven
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: It's been a year since Rinoa's death & Squall has gone back to his old ways. Edea made Balamb Garden a school & assigned Squall & his friends to stop the terrorist attacks the Gardens & it's members. Plus, Squall is assigned to train the newest SeeD...
1. Houses Of The Holy

**_Fo: Hiya! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VIII' or the song 'Houses Of The Holy'…. But I do own your soul!_**

**_Taichi: The hell you don't!_**

**_Washu: What?_**

**_Fo: I am kidding…. Geez…._**

**_Washu: That's a relief.._**

* * *

Lion And Raven

Chapter 1: Houses Of The Holy

* * *

It is a beautiful sunny day at the Balamb Garden on a Monday afternoon. It has been over a year since Headmaster Cid's heart attack. The whole Garden was heart broken after his death. Edea became headmaster and turned the Garden into a normal school, but still teaches the SeeD members. Quistis teaches English and Magic defense. It's the middle of 5th period in Quistis's English class.

The blonde was explaining notes in front of the class _**(Fo: Yes! Quistis gets to teach once again!)**_.

In her class sat Selphie and Raijin in the front row and in the back of the class sat Squall with an empty seat next to him.

His dark brown hair had gotten longer _**(Fo: Think of him as Leon in 'Kingdom Hearts II')**_.

Squall was taking notes on the author Leon Totlsy _**(Fo: Yeah! I am part Russian! In addition, Leon Totlsy is a very wicked cool Russian author!)**_.

Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the classroom door. Quistis stopped and turned to the door to see who it was.

She sighs and then she walks over and presses a red button and then the door opened _**(Fo: Think of the futurist space doors in the sic-fi movies!)**_.

Quistis smiled as her old friend and co-worker Xu walked into her classroom.

"Good afternoon Quistis," she greeted with a SeeD salute.

"Good afternoon to you too Xu," she greeted back with the same salute.

Then Xu handed her a file to her. Quistis opened the vanilla folder, smiled, and looked outside her classroom as Xu motioned someone to come in. Xu cleared her throat very loudly so she can get the student's attention. When she was satisfied, she motioned someone to stand next to her. Squall hates new students, because he always ended up as the tour guide.

Squall did not look up at the front of the class; he just doodled on his notes of Zell stuffing his face with hot dogs. _**(Fo: Teehee… Zell loves hot dogs! And I love pizza!)**_

"Students, please let me introduce you to Miss Siren Page, she's a new student here, so I expect that you will make her feel like home." Xu said, sounding a little threaten.

_'Siren? Who would name their child after a GF?'_ Squall said to himself with a small smirk on his tan face.

Squall looked up to see the new student. He was quite surprised. The girl had dark purple hair that hit her shoulders and the ends were black. She wore dark make up that brought out her bright crimson red eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Selphie and she was skinny and very fit like if she could have been a model.

She wore the traditional blue school uniform _**(Fo: They are the same blue uniforms that the kiddies wore in the Garden.)**_.

However, she wore black and red knee high socks and black army boots _**(Fo: Think of Yuna's boots from 'Final Fantasy X-2')**_.

Her nails were painted different colors. It went pink, red, yellow, blue, black, green, purple, white, orange, and gray.

Her ears were pierced 7 times and wore small silver thin hoop metal earrings.

On her left index finger was a ring of a crow and she wore a metal thumb ring. On her right hand, she wore a purple studded bracelet and a blue beaded bracelet. And her presence showed that she maybe a loner and not into girly things. Squall expected to see an annoying girl that loves to shop.

Xu waved _'goodbye'_ to the class as the door closed behind her.

"Siren please tell a little bit about yourself," Quistis said with a warm smile to the young girl.

Siren's face crunched to one side in disgust. She sighed, she didn't want to be here at all.

"I don't like to talk," she snapped to the blonde SeeD.

Quistis gasped at her sudden cold words.

_'Well, at least she won't be the talkative type,_' Quistis grumbled in her head.

"Siren, please take a seat next to Squall in the back there," she said as she pointed at the young SeeD.

Siren rolled her eyes as she made her way to the back of the class. Everyone watched Siren as she walked. Siren sat her black backpack on the floor and took a seat next to Squall. Squall examined her. Siren noticed this and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I don't date," she whispered in a very cold tone.

Squall blushed at what she had said to him; she caught him off guard with that comment. Then he smirked.

"What makes you think I want to be your boyfriend," he whispered in the same cold tone.

Siren let out a '_heh_'.

Then the bell ranged. The students turned off their computers and gathered up their books for lunch. Selphie walked over to Squall and Siren. Selphie's hair had grown a few inches, but still in her famous hairdo.

Her hair had also lightened from a rich brown to a summer light brown that blended with her nice summer tan.

Selphie smiled at Siren.

"Welcome to Balamb! I'm Selphie!" Selphie greeted.

Siren looked at the girl as if she was insane. Then Siren sighed.

"I'm Siren," she greeted, but this time Siren had a small smile.

"Do you know where the band and choir room is?" Siren asked as she brushed an index finger threw her purple bangs.

Selphie nodded with a huge grin on her face. Siren grinned a little at her.

"Come on Squall lets take her there!" Selphie exclaimed clinging onto his shoulder.

Squall frowned at this.

He knew the brown haired woman would not take '_no_' for an answer.

Therefore, he followed the bouncy SeeD.

* * *

Selphie, Squall, and Siren stood in front of a classroom that said '_Band and Choir'_ above it.

Selphie pushed a button next to the door. The door opened and closed as they walked into the room.

Then they stopped and stood next to some raisers **_(Fo: The choir peeps stand on them when they sing)_**.

Siren noticed a hippie looking man that looked about 35 or something years old.

He had light brown dreadlocks that went past his shoulders with a few beads in a couple of his locks .

He wore a black and gray beanie.

He had bright baby blue colored eyes.

He wore a light gray t-shirt with _'The Doors'_ _**(Fo: Love this band! Listen to them!)**_ and a picture of Jim Morrison under the words and he wore a navy blue hooded unzipped sweater over it.

Around his neck, he wore an orange, yellow, and red scarf. He also wore baggy cargo pants with a leather belt with bottle caps decorating it. And on his feet were tan flip-flops.

"Selphie, what brings you here?" he asked in a hippie voice **_(Fo: My art teacher Mrs. Walker was the model for this cat!)_**.

Selphie grinned very big at the older man.

"Mr. Ramone-Joplin, this is Siren Page," Selphie said as she pushed Siren lightly in front of her.

Mr. Ramone-Joplin smiled at Siren. Mr. Ramone-Joplin kept his mother's maiden name Ramone along with his father's family name Joplin.

His mother Eliza Ramone use to be a talented musicians.

When his mother married his father a very talented screenplay writer Sid Joplin she became a performing arts teacher.

His father drowned while on a fishing trip with a few co-workers when Jimi Ramone-Joplin was 13 years old.

His mother helped him with his tests for majoring in teaching.

Here he is now!

He's been a music teacher for young children in Dullet after the school got rid of the music and art class 6 years ago and after countless rejections from other schools the Balamb Garden hired him as their band, choir, and assistant theater teacher and started 2 months ago.

"Hello Siren, _'the man'_ _**(Fo: referring to Edea.)**_ told me that you are going to perform on this Friday's pep rally **_(Fo: Ack! Hate those things!)_**" he said as he smiled.

Siren nodded and looked over at a small recording room in the corner of the room.

"I take it I have to prove it?" Siren replied as she raised an eyebrow with her arm crossed.

Mr. Ramone-Joplin chuckled.

"Yep! We need to see if you are a decent singer," he said with a smile.

Siren smirked and pulled out a cassette from a side pocket of her backpack. Siren then tossed it to Mr. Ramone-Joplin.

"Shall we?" Siren said nodded her head to the side.

Mr. Ramone-Joplin nodded his head and waved the three to follow him to the recording room.

"Siren, you go in this room right here," he said as he held open a brown wooden door on the left.

Siren nodded her head and walked into the small room.

There sat a microphone, a wooden stool and a pair of 90's style black headphones **_(Fo: What ever became of those headsets?… I miss them..)_**.

Siren picked up the stool and moved it to the corner of the room. Selphie, Squall, and Mr. Ramone-Joplin went into the room beside it. It had a bunch of sound recording machines. Siren walked over to the microphone.

Mr. Ramone-Joplin pressed a green button that said _'intercom'_.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile on his face as he spoke into the microphone.

Siren looked over at the teacher and nodded to let him know she was ready. Mr. Ramone-Joplin placed the cassette into the player and pushed play when he saw Siren put the headsets on. Soon a 70's hard rock tune started to play. Siren begun to bang her hip to one side as her left foot tapped to the beat.

Siren started to sing in a perfect pitch into the microphone **_(Fo: Siren sounds like Brett Anderson from 'The Donnas'!)_**.

* * *

_Let me take you to the movies_

_Can I take you to the show_

_Let me be yours ever truly_

_Can I make your garden grow_

_From the houses of the holy, we can watch the white doves go_

_From the door comes Satan's daughter, and it only goes to show You know_

_There's an angel on my shoulder_

_In my hand a sword of gold_

_Let me wander in your garden_

_And the seeds of love I'll sow_

_You know_

_So the world is spinning faster_

_Are you dizzy when you're stoned_

_Let the music be your master_

_Will you heed the master's call_

_Oh... Satan and man_

_Said there ain't no use in crying_

_Cause it will only, only drive you mad_

_Does it hurt to hear them lying_

_Was this the only world you had_

_Oh-oh_

_So let me take you, take you to the movie_

_Can I take you, baby, to the show_

_Why don't you let me be yours ever truly_

_Can I make your garden grow_

_You know_

* * *

After the song was finished, she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh and smiled. Siren enjoyed singing, she loved it because she knows she's good at it.

"Ladies and gentleman…That was _'Led Zeppelin's'_ song_ 'Houses of the Holy'_ off of their album _'Physical Graffiti'_ year 1975." she said almost in a whisper into the hanging recording microphone.

Selphie started screaming and jumping as she clapped her hands.

"Siren! That was amazing! You are fantastic!" Selphie shouted, she was so impressed with Siren's talent.

Squall rolled his eyes at Selphie''s behavior. Yet Squall was too very impressed with her singing talent.

"Wow! Siren you maybe the next Janis Joplin **_(Fo: God rest her soul. She kicks ass!)_**," Mr. Ramone-Joplin complimented as he claps his hands.

Siren gave the three a _'what-up-now-bitches'_ smile.

Siren smirked and winked. Siren then looks over at the band/choir room door to see Seifer leaning against the metal door with a smirk on his lips. Seifer was also wearing the school uniform.

On his feet were black high tops and his hair had got longer and was covered with a black beanie **_(Fo: Think of Seifer in 'Kingdom Hearts II'.)_**.

She gave him a dirty look.

Seifer walked to the door on the right side of the recording room. Mr. Ramone-Joplin opened the door and let Seifer come in.

"What brings you here Seifer?" he asked as he stared at Seifer.

Seifer let out a '_heh_' and looked over at Siren as she walked into the room.

"Headmistress is having me show Siren Page around the school," he said as he returned his gaze to the teacher as he handed him a piece of paper.

Mr. Ramone-Joplin examined it and grinned.

He looked over at Siren.

Mr. Ramone- Joplin was so amazed that Siren sung with so much soul for her age.

"Siren this young man is Seifer Almasy. He is going to give you a grand tour of our school," he said cheerfully.

Siren rolled her eyes as Selphie handed the cassette to Siren.

"Whatever." she mumbled as she walked out of the recording room.

She picked up her belongings as Seifer walked up to her. She turned and looked at him with a frown.

"Show me your school," she said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

Seifer chuckled at her remark. Siren stared at him with a smirk. Siren was thinking of ways she could have fun with Seifer.

"Alright follow me," he said with a smug look on his face and Siren followed.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: How do you like it? I love the hippie music teacher! I blended Bill and Ted from 'Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Adventure' and Mrs. Walker.**_

_**Taichi: Your sad Fo...**_

_**Fo: Silence!**_

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Led Zeppelin'._**


	2. Swing Life Away

_**Fo: Hi all, sorry it's been so long my bastard fiance left me for a 16 year old. I don't own 'Final Fantasy VIII'. Enjoy. **_

_**Washu: Poor Fo, she's heart broken.**_

_**Veemon: That Ty guy is such an asshole.**_

_**Washu: I hope she's going to be okay.**_

_**Veemon: Me too...**_

_**Taichi: I really feel sorry for her...**_

**_Ryuk: Don't worry karma will find him._**

**_Fo: Stupid Jerk!  
_**

* * *

Lion And Raven 

Chapter 2: Swing Life Away

* * *

Irvine was sitting in the library along with Squall, Zell, and Selphie. He had cut his hair to his shoulders and he had it in a low ponytail, he had his uniform unbuttoned a little showing off his Native American necklace. Irvine looked over at Zell, he had buzzed his hair, but even though he looks more mature, his goofy and immature nature still remains.

"So what she like?" Irvine asked with a huge smug smile on his face while looking at Squall.

Squall rolled his ice blue eyes, he knew Irvine was still on the rebound after Selphie dumped him.

After summer vacation, Rinoa and Selphie were out shopping in Dollet and Selphie saw Irvine with another girl. That ended their relationship right on the spot.

Soon after, Selphie and Irvine became friends again, but that's about it.

However, Squall doesn't see them ever getting back together again.

"She would kick your ass in a heart beat," Squall replied coldly, Irvine chuckled a bit.

"I heard that Matron hand picked her," Zell said, everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Irvine asked, Zell scratched the back of his head.

"I over heard Xu and Quistis talking about her to become a SeeD member." Zell said calmly, everyone was shocked.

They thought the Gardens were done looking for more SeeD candidates, why is Edea recruiting Siren Page all of a sudden?

"That doesn't make any sense," Selphie said as she cocked her head to the side.

"I guess Matron saw that she is SeeD material," Zell said as he shrugged his shoulders while taking a sip of his Orange Soda _**(Fo: I love Orange Soda ^^)**_.

Squall leaned back in his swivel chair and started to rub his chin.

_'Siren Page, must have some amazing skills, if Matron enrolled her as a SeeD,'_ Squall thought to himself.

There are still a few blanks in his theory though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Zell, maybe right," Squall said as he looked at Selphie with his arms crossed.

Then they all heard the sliding doors of the library open; the group looked over to see Siren and Seifer enter the room.

"Whoa, is that her?" Irvine said with a smirk as he watched Siren and Seifer walk into the library.

Seifer smirked and looked at the gang and then at Zell.

"What's up Chicken-Wuss?" Seifer taunted, Zell growled and shook his fist at him.

Seifer never got tired of calling Zell a chicken-wuss, it was too funny to watch the younger fighter's reaction.

"Calm down, I'm not here to bully you," Seifer smirked as he crossed his arms.

Seifer, Raijin, Fuujin had became SeeDs not to long ago, Edea saw great potential in all three of them and had Quistis, Xu, and Squall trained them.

All three passed with flying colors, Seifer redeemed himself from the previous SeeD test.

"Shut the hell up, you prick!" Zell shouted at Seifer.

Seifer ignored the young fighter and placed a hand on Siren's shoulder, Siren brushed his hand off making him chuckle a little.

"This is Siren Page, the newest student," Seifer said as he introduced Siren to the other SeeDs.

Selphie had a big smile on her face, she had got up off her chair and skipped her way to Siren.

"Hi, Siren!" Selphie chirped when she saw her.

Selphie already grew very fond of Siren, maybe it's because they both are into music.

Siren looked at the brunette and gave her a small smile.

"Hey," Siren greeted.

Irvine sat up from his seat and walked over to Siren.

Siren gave him a confused look when he stood in front of her.

"Well!" Irvine said as he stared at her from her legs up.

Siren rolled her red eyes, she knew what he was up to; she wasn't stupid.

"_Well_!" Siren said with a smirk, repeating him.

Irvine chuckled a little bit.

"Feisty," he said as he wrapped his arm around Siren's shoulder.

Siren glared and grabbed his wrist and elbow flipping him over her shoulder, landing him on his stomach and twisting his arm as she held his head down by his neck with her foot.

"**AH!** You are strong," Irvine said with a hint of pain in his tone, as he twisted his head up and while looking up her skirt.

Irvine's blue eyes widened when he saw huge scars on her inner thighs.

"What happened?" he asked, Siren immediately knew what he was asking about she gasped.

"None of your business," she said in a monotone and swiftly kicking him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

Seifer started laughing and clapping his hands.

"I knew I liked something about her," Seifer said with a smug smile as a crossed his arms over his chest.

Siren released Irvine's arm and looked at everyone with a disgusted look.

"I'm outta here," Siren said as she turned around and started to leave the library.

Squall just stared at her, he was so impressed with her speed.

_'Irvine must have struck a cord,'_ Squall said to himself as he looked down at Irvine.

He never seen so much disgust in one look.

Squall knew that there are reasons why who we are, but there is something dark about Siren.

He looked over at the laughing Seifer.

Seifer noticed that Squall was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Got a problem?" Seifer asked, Squall glared at him and walked away to the exit.

* * *

Siren pressed a button on the elevator, her lip was trembling.

"Please, hurry up!" Siren mumbled to herself.

As the elevator doors opened she hurried inside and started pressing the 2nd floor button frantically as if her life depended on it.

Siren can feel her heart breaking.

As soon as the doors closed she leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor and covered her face with her hands and started crying.

She sat there crying remembering her tragic past.

Then out of no where she slammed her fist against the carpeted elevator floor causing her knuckles to bleed a little.

* * *

Edea was sitting in her chair reading through Siren's file.

She had cut her hair very, very short, almost like a pixie cut; she was wearing a black tux that framed her body perfectly.

As she flipped a page over, she saw Siren's picture that was taken for her school ID.

She stared at Siren's picture with a sad smile and picked it up and ran the tip of her slender fingers across the photo and then sat it back into the file.

"I can't believe how much she's grown," she said out loud.

A small tear streamed down her check and quickly caught it with the palm of her hand.

She pulled out a news paper article of a train crash about an only survivor.

The survivor was a 4 year old girl; the survivor was Siren, both of her parents were killed in the accident.

She sat the article to the side and pulled out a police report along with some pictures.

She didn't get a chance to read the report or see the pictures, because she was interrupted with Xu and Quistis coming through the door.

She looked at them and sat up straight in her big black chair.

"Yes?" Edea spoke as she closed the file.

Quistis walked up to the desk and saluted her. Edea nodded her head with a small smile and pushed Siren's file to the side.

"Headmistress, are you certain that you want Squall to train Siren Page as a SeeD?" Quistis asked, Edea sighed and stood up.

"Quistis, please... It's either Matron or Edea when we are in private," Edea said, Quistis nodded her head.

"Matron, do you think it's wise to have Squall train her?" Quistis asked again.

Edea walked over to her large office window and stared out towards the sea.

She was silent for awhile, Quistis was worried that she may have upset the woman that took her in as a child.

"You know that Squall is still suffering from Rinoa's death. Do you think he's ready?" Quistis asked with questions in her tone, she was concerned for her friend's well being.

Edea turned around and walked back to her desk.

She closed her yellow eyes and remembers the bomb that killed Rinoa very well; Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Zel, Irvine, Xu, Seifer, Fuujin, Raijin, Cid, herself, and a handful of other people that were there were injured.

Her husband, Cid was badly injured, however he survived, sadly Rinoa didn't make it; her body was never found. It was the day that Balamb Garden was getting more buildings attached to it, it was half way done. It was an attack from a group of followers of the new sorceress; Lady Scarlet. A lot of people lost their lives that day, including Rinoa; Squall was devastated, he looked everywhere for her body.

Seifer convinced him that she had died and the weird thing was Seifer became his support for awhile.

Then they got into an argument and became rivals again. Edea knew she is playing with fire, she is hoping that Siren can help Squall let Rinoa go and have Squall help Siren let go of her tragic past.

"I'm certain Quistis," Edea said with confidence as she picked up Siren's file and placing it in her desk and locking it in her bottom desk drawer.

"If you're sure," Quistis sighed and saluted her as well as Xu.

"Quistis, bring Squall and Siren to my office," she said as she sat down back in her chair.

"Yes ma'am." she said as she walked out of Edea's office with Xu behind her.

* * *

Siren found her way to the balcony that was facing the sea, she was sitting on the railing lost in her thoughts.

She didn't even notice Squall leaning over the railing on the opposite side of her at first.

"It's nice," Siren spoke, Squall looked at her.

"What is?" he asked her, Siren looked at him. Siren tilted her head back closing her eyes, letting the cool gentle sea breeze blow threw her violet hair.

"The wind," she said as she looked at him.

Squall walked closer to Siren; he felt his heart breaking, he use to take Rinoa up here all the time.

Siren slid off of the railing and stared into Squall's ice blue eyes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked her, Siren stared at him with no emotions.

"None of your business." she answered and walked away back into the building.

"Siren!" he called out, Siren turns around and looks at him.

"It doesn't matter," she said calmly and walks away, not looking back.

Squall watched her walk away and he turns back to the ocean and looks up at the sky.

_'Rinoa... I need you,'_ he said to himself; Squall misses Rinoa so much.

Then he hears foot steps coming up behind him, he turns to see that it's Quistis.

"Quistis?" Squall spoke.

"Squall, Matron needs to see you," Quistis says, Squall sighs and follows Quistis into the building.

* * *

Later, down in the training center, Siren found her way in the middle of the training center. It didn't take her long to start battling a Grat. There she was attacking it with two hatchets.

Siren did a spiral back flip landing behind the beast, she took the hatchet in her right hand slamming it onto the Grat's head.

The Grat collapsed to the ground, Siren then heard someone clapping behind her.

She turns to see that it's Irvine; he had a huge smirk on his face.

She rolls her red eyes as she placed her hatchets in their holsters and begins to walk towards him.

"What do you want?" Siren hissed, Irvine didn't reply.

Irvine noticed that the Grat was still moving as one of it's arms started to reach for Siren. Irvine pulled out his shotgun and aimed it towards her, Siren believing that she killed the Grat, Siren thought that Irvine was attacking her, she pulled out her hatchets into fighting stance.

She heard the Grat breathing behind her, Siren panicked and fell to the ground covering her face with her arm.

She gasped as the Grat's mouth was above her head and then she heard a loud bang.

Then the monster dropped dead on top of her. Irvine rested his weapon on his shoulder and walked over to Siren; he knelt in front of her as she tried to get free from the Grat's dead weight. Irvine could hear her grunting and he couldn't help but snicker as she struggle with all of her hair in her face.

"Get me out of here!" Siren demanded, Irvine brushed her hair out of her face; she gave him a glare.

"You, my dear owe me a date," he said, Siren gave him a double take.

"And I refuse?" she said as she glared at him, Irvine sighed and stood up.

And started to walk away causing Siren to panic a little.

"Guess you'll be stuck there," he said, Siren whimpered a little bit and pouted her lip, making Irvine smirk.

"Alright! I'll go on a date with you! So get this thing off of me?" she said, Irvine smirked and walked to the Grat and started to lift the Grat up a little bit, just enough room for Siren to get free.

Siren crawled out and stood up brushing the dirt off her butt and knees.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 8," he said with a smirk, Siren rolled her red eyes and nodded her head.

Siren began to leave the training center, when all of a sudden she heard the announcement bell.

_"Siren Page, please report to the Headmistress Kramer's office. Siren Page, please report to the Headmistress Kramer's office,"_ Siren sighed and looked back at Irvine and smirked at him.

"8 o'clock," she spoke in a sexy way, winking at him and walked away leaving Irvine behind.

* * *

Siren walked into Edea's office and saw Squall in the room with Edea at her desk, Siren was confused and wasn't sure what's going on.

"Siren, please come in," Edea greeted with a smile.

Siren looked around the room and then at her.

"Now, I've already told Squall why I've brought the two of you here," she said as she smiled.

"And that is?" she asked; she was worried, she didn't know why she asked her to her office.

"I'm going to have Squall train you to become a SeeD," Edea said, Siren's eyes widened and looked at Squall and then back at Edea with confusion.

"I don't understand," Siren mumbled out loud, Edea sighed loudly and frowned.

"Squall is the only one with enough field experience to train you," she said to Siren, Siren stared at her.

Siren doesn't like working with others, she's a loner.

Siren took a deep inhale through her nose and exhaled as she looked at Edea.

"Fine," she spoke as she crossed her arms.

Edea smiled and looked at Squall and then at Siren.

"You are dismissed," she said sweetly as she sat in her chair.

Squall saluted her and left the room with Siren behind him.

* * *

They didn't say a word to each other after they left Edea's office. When they reached the elevator, Squall pushed a button and he turned around and pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and handed them to Siren.

Siren took them into her hand and looked at them and then she looked at Squall.

"What are these?" Siren asked him.

"There keys to your house, all of us Balamb SeeDs live under one roof." Squall answered as he looked at her.

As the elevator doors open, Squall and Siren both walked in. They were silent for a little bit.

Siren pressed the 1st floor button as the doors closed and lets out a small sigh.

"Where did you get those scars?" Squall asked with his arms crossed, he saw her scars in her inner thighs when the wind blew her skirt up when they were on the balcony.

Siren's hair stood up on the back of her neck as she turned to him with shock all over her face, she flipped a red switch causing the elevator to stop.

Siren glared daggers at him and Squall gave her the same stare, she walked up to him, she came up to his chin just staring at him.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Squall_, you are my teacher and I am your student. Nothing more, don't ask about my life and I'll do the same, understood?" she hissed at him, Squall smirked at her and nodded his head.

"Understood," Squall said, Siren smirked and took a few steps back.

"Good," she said with a smile and flipped the red button again and the elevator started moving again.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I hope you liked it. **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Rise Againest'.**_


	3. Come As You Are

_**Fo: Howdy! How are you all? I'm fantastic ^^ Beat some youngsters at beer pong last Friday and got word raped by a 19 year old -.- **_

_**Taichi: Serves you right, Fo... **_

_**Fo: NOT FUNNY! **_

_**Taichi: Haha! Yes it is! You layed there like a drunk and you could have easily kicked his ass!**_

_**Fo: Shut UP, Tai!**_

_**Taichi: To make the story better... You kept telling him you were Catholic! **_

_**Fo: I am! Well... Let me introduce our newest cast member ^^ Duncan, from 'Total Drama Island' ^^ Say hi, Duncan! **_

_**Duncan: What's up, world? **_

_**Fo: Okay, Duncan... You're taking up my time -.- I don't own 'Final Fantasy VIII', please enjoy ^^ **_

_**Veemon: Don't forget to review!**_

_**Washu: Enjoy ^^  
**_

* * *

Lion And Raven 

Chapter 4: Come As You Are 

* * *

Today is Siren Page's first day of training to be a SeeD. Siren wasn't really that pumped; she really didn't like Squall too much. Honestly, she was hoping that Seifer would train her. She was wearing a pitch black tank top, a black leather jacket that had the collar flipped up and the jacket came down in the middle of her rib cage, a belt with a metal raven on it and two holsters holding her two hatchets, she also had on light grey skinny jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black heeled boots that went up to her knees and zipped up at the back, and she had a silver necklace with a raven. Siren was growing impatient with Squall's tardiness. She had been waiting for half an hour at the Garden's gate.

"Where the hell is he?" she said out loud as she tapped her right foot.

She didn't understand what could be taking him so long. Siren was extremely annoyed as she waited around for Squall. Siren just about had it with him, she was half tempted to go to the training center to train.

As she was about to turn around she saw Squall _**(Fo: He's wearing the outfit from 'Kingdom Hearts'. Why change a good thing, right?) **_walking towards her holding his gunblade.

Siren rolled her red eyes as she watched him. She glared daggers at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long!" Siren demanded to know.

Squall smirked at her, making her growl at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk on his face.

Siren rolled her bright red eyes at him again as she sighed loudly.

"Whatever... Let's just do this," Siren said as she turned around to the black 1962 Comet _**(Fo: That is my dream car, Readers ^^)**_ with a beige top that was parked in front of them.

Squall was very impressed with her taste.

"Nice..." he said staring at her beautiful car, as Siren took his gunblade from his hand, Siren glanced over at him with a smile.

Siren popped open the trunk and placed Squall's gunblade and her two hatchets inside, gently.

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to the driver's side.

As Siren opened the door she noticed Squall drooling over her classic car. This really amused her and it made her smile. She chuckled a little bit as she took her seat behind the wheel.

"Get in," she said coolly, getting his attention.

Squall shook his head and opened the passenger side door. Siren watched Squall take his seat next to her and then Siren reached over for her radio. She turned the volume up on her radio and looked over at Squall with a serious look.

"Don't touch the radio, or we'll have a problem," she threatened as she pointed an index finger at him.

Squall fastened his seat belt as he chuckled at Siren's threat.

"Whatever you say, Page..." Squall mumbled as he smiled at Siren.

Siren smiled warmly at the radio when she heard a grungy guitar intro.

It was the band _'Nirvana's'_ _'Come As You Are'_.

Squall saw her smile brighten and was curious about it. He never seen her cheery before, and he was curious about the sudden change of her mood.

"What's with you and music, Page?" he asked as he lifted his foot up on the dashboard.

She didn't approve of Squall having his feet on her jet black dashboard, it annoyed her to bits. Siren looked at his foot and pushed it off her dashboard, before answering his question. She let out a sigh and looked at him.

"Music is everything to me! It's the only thing that keeps me sane. Everyone has a drug... And mine is music," she answered with a bright smile on her face, as she inserted her keys into the ignition.

Siren loved music, more than anything in the world. She could die, while listening to music. Squall chuckled a little bit, getting Siren's attentions. She blinked in confusion as she rested her fingers on the metal keys.

"What's so funny, Leonhart?" she said, squinting her eyes at him as she started her car.

Squall shook his head as he looked over at Siren with a smile.

"How you just opened up, when I asked you about music," he stated as he stared at her.

Siren blushed a deep red and turned her attention to her windshield as she put her foot on the gas petal lightly. Squall started chuckling even more as the car started moving forward.

* * *

In the lunch room Fuujin was sitting alone, drinking a warm hot chocolate and studying _'Hamlet'_.

She had her black eye patch removed and it was replaced with a golden yellow mechanical eye _**(Fo: Think of Adult Enzo's eyes from the awesome cartoon, 'ReBoot!' I heart Bob!)**_ with a red dot as a pupil, after she had became a SeeD member, last year.

Her silver hair had got longer over time, going past her shoulders and with her bangs hanging loosely over her false eye, hitting her chin.

She was sitting in her uniform studying her notes on _'Hamlet'_.

She was so deep in thought with her notes, when suddenly Quistis took a seat next to her. Fuujin looked over at the blonde and nodded her head, acknowledging Quistis. Quistis smiled at her and took a look at her notes. Quistis closed her blue eyes and knew what teacher that Fuujin had.

"Headmistress Edea?" she asked, smiling sweetly at her.

Fuujin nodded her head as she closed her notes.

Edea was also the year 4 English teacher _**(Fo: We all speak English... Right?)**_.

"She's really tough, I'm glad you're studying," Quistis said as she smiled at Fuujin.

Fuujin was glad that she decided to become friends with Quistis; only friends she hand were Seifer and Rajinn.

"I hear Siren Page is in your class..." Quistis said smiling as she leaned against the table.

Fuujin nodded her head as she ran a hand through her silver locks.

"Could you and Zell keep an eye on her?" Quistis asked with a serious look on her face as she adjusted her glasses.

For some odd reason, the young teacher didn't trust Siren. Fuujin nodded her head with a smile. Quistis sighed in relief as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you so much Fuu," she said smiling as she stood up.

Fuujin smiled sweetly at her as she waved _'Good-Bye'_ to one of her teachers and friend.

"I'll see you in GF training, Fuu," Quistis said to her, as she waved _'Good-Bye'_.

* * *

In Edea's office, Edea couldn't look away from Siren's file. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Laguna Loire smiling warmly at her. She smiled warmly up at him. He was wearing a maroon sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. Edea chuckled at his attire; for all the years she knew Laguna, he never had the knowledge for fashion.

"Good morning Laguna," she said standing up.

"Hey, Edea!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"It's nice to see you again," Edea said as she hugged him back.

Laguna smiled as he pulled Edea away. He hasn't seen her since her and Cid's wedding; he missed her so much.

"So, what are you doing here?" Edea asked as she picked up Siren's file.

Laguna scratched the back of his head as he bit his lip.

"Kiros said that you've been really depressed lately, and I hafta agree with him. You do look very unhappy, Edea," Laguna said as he stared at the back of Edea's head.

Kiros is the gym teacher and the SeeD's geographic teacher; he's been working at Balamb Garden for a year now.

_'Great...'_ Edea's thoughts had moaned, as she sighed, while she closed Siren's folder.

"It's nothing," Edea lied, flaring her nostrils, as she stood up straight.

Laguna didn't believe her as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Edea..." he said, Edea sighed and turned to him, holding Siren's file close to her chest.

She knew she wasn't a good lair; Laguna knew when she was lying, her nostrils would flair when she lied.

"It's that new student you enrolled, isn't it?" Laguna said as he stared at her.

He kind of figured it was about Siren. Edea sighed and nodded her head as she handed the folder to Laguna. Laguna took the folder from her trembling hands. He opened the folder with ease and gasped when he saw her picture in the file. He looked back and forth at the photo and then to Edea, with a shocked expression on his face.

"She looks just like you, Edea!" Laguna exclaimed in shock, as he stared at Edea.

* * *

Siren and Squall have been driving for the past 30 minutes to the forest next to Balamb Garden.

It seemed like hours with the sound of the motor and the radio. With the occasional bumps in the road and the sounds of the birds flying in the sky, you can say it was somewhat of a dull drive.

The two of them have been silent most of the trip, with Siren's bright red eyes on the road and Squall daydreaming about Rinoa _**(Fo: *Gag*)**_.

He missed her so much; she was his first love after all. He missed her smiling face and her love; every time he thought about her, his heart would break. He swallowed hard to prevent himself from crying. His heart would break from the mere mention of her name. He didn't know how long he could take living without her. Squall let out a long sigh, and looked over at Siren. Even he had to admit, she was super gorgeous; with her almond shaped eyes, thin, yet plump lips, and her heart shaped face. As he took a good look at her, he realized how stunning Siren actually was. His eyes trailed to her apple sized bust and a smirk formed on his lips. He knew he was playing with fire as he checked her out. Squall figured Siren to be the kind of girl to kick a guy's ass for checking her out. His attention was brought back to her face, when he heard her sigh. Squall was lucky that she didn't catch him eye googling her breast.

"So, I hear you have a date with Irvine," he said smiling at her, trying to start a conversation.

Siren glanced over at the SeeD and snorted.

"I do," she spoke coldly as she hit a few bumps on the road.

Squall chuckled as he shifted in his seat. Siren looked over at Squall with an annoyed expression.

"Did he tell you?" Siren asked with an annoyed frown on her face.

She didn't even know why she cared what Squall had to say; normally she never cared what anyone had to say about her.

"He did," he answered as he looked over at her with a smirk.

Siren growled as she gripped the steering wheel. She was annoyed with Irvine telling Squall about their date. It was none of Squall's business and for Irvine telling him; well, it pissed her off. Siren made a mental note to kick Irvine's ass when she gets back from training. Siren's attention was brought to Squall's laughter.

"What's so funny?" she said as she stared at him in confusion.

Squall looked over at her with a smug grin.

"Someone like you, going on a date with Irvine," he chuckled as he looked at her.

Siren felt offended by those words, so, she shot him a dirty look.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she hissed at him, as she turned the wheel to the left.

Squall looked at her with a smirk. He knew he had pressed one of her buttons and he took great pride in doing so.

"I'm just saying he's not your type," Squall stated as he looked out the passenger side window.

He could hear Siren growl as she put more pressure on the gas petal.

He knew he had pissed her off; hell, he was enjoying it!

He looked at the road and saw the lush green forest coming into view. He smiled as he sifted in his seat, as the forest grew near. He then looked over at Siren and noticed a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Is this it?" she blurted out, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Yes," Squall said as he nodded his head, as he gazed at the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Balamb Garden; Edea and Laguna were discussing about Siren Page. Laguna couldn't believe how much Siren resembled Edea. Edea let out a sigh as she took a seat on her desk. She crossed her slender legs and buried her face in the palm of her hands. She couldn't keep this to herself anymore; she had to tell someone. She looked up at Laguna and smiled sweetly and sad at the same time, before she said anything. Laguna watched her with curiosity, not sure what she was gonna say.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...

"She's my daughter, Laguna..." she spoke, making Laguna gasp in pure shock.

"W-w-w-what?" Laguna strutted.

He couldn't believe the words that were coming from Edea's mouth. For all the years he had known her; this would be the last thing on his list, that she would confide in him. Laguna stared at her in utter shock and Edea knew that he was shocked. It's not everyday you admit, you have a 17 year old daughter.

Who wouldn't be shocked?

She took in a deep inhale and then exhaled as she closed her eyes. Laguna looked at his feet; he thought he knew everything about one of his closets friends. He felt like he just met Edea; he didn't now what to think or say. He felt betrayed; Laguna thought they were closer. Laguna looked up at Edea with a scowling frown; she knew she had just upset him. She sighed and walked over to him cautiously. Edea knew she was pressing her luck with Laguna, but, she didn't care, someone needed to know the truth about Siren. She didn't want to upset him any further than she already has.

But, what else can she do?

"Laguna..." she spoke softly as she raised out her hand to him.

He jerked away and glared daggers at her. Edea pulled back her had and sighed a little bit; she knew she had hurt him.

* * *

In the forest, Squall and Siren were walking side by side. They had their weapons with them, awaiting for their first battle with one of the many monsters in the Balamb forest. Squall glanced over at Siren and he saw how content and focus she was. It was very unusual for a trainee of her age to be the calm in a T-Rexaur infested forest. He was pleasantly impressed. As they continued to walk through the thick forest, Squall's attention was brought to her face. He looked at her red eyes and started to think about the strange color and the cat like pupil.

He never seen such eyes before, maybe it's her genes?

"Siren..." he spoke, getting her attention.

Siren looked over at the young SeeD with a calm smile on her face.

"Yes?" she said as the two of the them continued walking.

Squall knew that he was playing with fire for what he was about to ask. He knew it would send her into a bitch fit, however, his curiosity got the best of him. He really enjoyed learning about Siren, so, it was worth it.

"Where exactly are you from?" he asked; he was half expected to be yelled at.

He only prayed that he wouldn't get the same treatment as Irvine in the library. He saw what Siren could do, she was not one to mess with. Siren looked at him with a serious expression. She let out a small growl as she glared daggers at him. It was none of his business where she is from. She didn't like anyone to know her personal life. It was her life and no one else's. Siren stopped abruptly and looked up at the leaves above her. Siren was deep in thought as she gazed at the green leaves. Squall wasn't sure if she was going to smack him or yell. He hoped it was neither. Siren let out a sigh, before looking over at Squall. He noticed a sadden expression on her face as she looked at him.

"To be honest... I don't know," she said with a hint of sadness in her creamy voice.

Squall wrinkled his nose; he was confused.

How do you not know, where you are from?

"What do you mean?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Siren sighed as she continued walking forward.

"It's complicated..." she muttered softly as she continued to walk down the dirt path.

Squall let out a small sigh and started to follow her. Squall wanted to learn more about her. It was like a game to him. And he enjoyed playing this game. Even if it meant getting his ass kicked by a girl. In the end it would be worth it. He enjoyed pressing her buttons. She was such a mystery to him and it attracted him; like a moth to the flame.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it was so short writers block ^^**_

_**Taichi: This chapter kinda sucked...**_

_**Ryuk: You like getting her started...**_

_**Taichi: ^^**_

_**Ryuk: She's going to kill you one night...**_

_**Duncan: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Nirvana'.**_


	4. Trippin' On A Hole In A Paper Heart

**_Fo: HEY ALL! Didja miss me ^^ _**

**_Taichi: I didn't... _**

**_Fo: Bite me -.- Anyway! I am so sorry it took almost 6 months to update I have been really busy lately. _**

**_Taichi: Doing what! _**

**_Fo: None of your business that's what! I've made this chapter extra long than normal for you guys ^^ I hope you'll enjoy it! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VIII' blah, blah, blah ENJOY! _**

**_Veemon: Hey Fo!_**

**_Fo: What?_**

**_Veemon: Just ho check'n ^^_**

**_Fo: VEEMON YOU LITTLE SHIT!_**

**_Veemon: Sorry ^^ Had too..._**

**_Fo: Cookie..._**

**_Veemon: COOKIE!_**

**_Taichi: You two are retarded -.-_**

**_Fo: You're a dick Taichi..._**

* * *

Lion And Raven

Chapter 4: Trippin' On A Hole In A Paper Heart 

* * *

Siren and Squall has been walking that seemed like for hours.

They left her car at the entrance of the forest.

Though it was a bitch for Squall to convince Siren her car would be fine.

Siren loved that car more than she did her music.

It was like pulling teeth for Squall to get her away from the damn thing.

She looked over at Squall that was walking beside her.

He did not seemed annoyed at all from walking this long. It really bothered her that she was the only one going insane from all the boredom and the unforgiving heat and brightness of the blazing sun.

Siren was getting very bored of just walking; she didn't even get to kill anything since they left Balamb Garden.

It was boring her out of her mind.

The heat from the sun was making it worse.

She already drank every drop of water from her water bottle.

Siren is now almost over the edge.

Siren wanted to yank out all of her hair; she could not take this boredom any longer.

The sounds of the consent chirping of the birds were driving her insane.

She wanted to stop and scream as loud as she can; Siren felt herself growing insane with her boredom and impatience.

There is so much Siren can take, but this, this is just down right cruel.

Siren wanted to take one of her hatchets and ram it into the back of Squall's skull.

Siren sighed as she continued to walk; Squall looked over and saw the boredom written all over her face.

This made him smirk; he was enjoying driving Siren nuts.

"You're not very patience are you Siren?" Squall asked as they continued to walk down the dirt road in the backwoods of Balamb Island.

Siren looked at him with a glare.

"How far do we have to walk and you haven't told me where we're going either," Siren demanded to know.

Squall looked at her with a smirk.

_'This is way too easy...'_ he said in his head as a glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

He was enjoying this a bit too much. It brought him joy tormenting the newest student of Balamb Garden.

"We'll be there soon," he said with a smirk.

Siren looked at him and let out _'hmp'_ as she crossed her arms and pouted her lip.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Balamb Garden, Edea has been in her office all day staring at Siren's file. It was her new obsession; that file had become her new best friend. Just staring at Siren's photos; it was as if they had her under a magic spell.

She couldn't think, eat, or focus.

Her mind was on Siren all the time since she found her.

She did not even hear Xu enter her office.

Xu saw Edea lost in thought staring at a file she was reading. Xu sighed getting Edea's attention. Edea looked up at her and closed Siren's file.

She's been playing hide the file all day from anyone you came up in her office.

And quite frankly she was getting very good at it.

"What do you need Xu?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Edea's smile quickly went to a frown when she saw the look of dread plastered on Xu's face. Edea knew what she was going to say; she has been expecting her up in her office to deliver the bad news any time now. It was as if there was a elephant in her office.

The silence said it all.

"They attacked again, didn't they?" Edea spoke with gloom in her voice.

Xu brought her head down in shame. Xu didn't know how to tell the headmistress the bad news.

"How many civilian's lives were lost?" Edea asked as she stood up.

Xu exhaled from her nose and closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. Edea honestly didn't want to hear the causalities.

"153 were found dead, 148 were injured, and 151 bodies were never found." Xu answered as she looked at the headmistress.

"And our SeeDs, Xu?" Edea asked as she sat down in her chair.

Xu didn't want to answer, she knew it would break Edea's heart.

"All of them..." she answered honestly.

Edea gasped in shock she was in total shock.

"How?" the headmistress mumbled, she couldn't believe it.

"We believe they were the primary target," Xu explained trying not to make eye contact with Edea.

Edea was in total state of shock; she looked up at Xu with her lip trembling. Edea felt as if the whole world around her was crumbling.

"Are you sure there weren't any survivors?" she asked her with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Xu looked at Edea; she wanted to say _'yes'_.

"I'm so sorry..." Xu answered.

* * *

Siren just about had it.

They have been walking for hours; her legs were cramping, she was hot, she was exhausted, she was sweaty, and she was bored out of her mind.

She couldn't take anymore of this; her mind was running wild.

Hell!

She was even thinking about dying her hair blonde **_(Fo: No offense :D)_**.

_'If I have to walk another goddamn mile I'm going to fucken kill this prick!'_ her thoughts screamed out as wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

She was on the brink of killing him; her nerves were shot.

**"THAT'S IT!"** Siren exclaimed angrily as she plopped on her butt in the grass.

Squall looked over and saw her lying on her back in the tall green grass.

Squall crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Siren.

Siren slowly opened her fiery red eyes and saw that Squall was glaring at her.

She did not care anymore; she was too tired to even worry about failing her SeeD exam.

Siren closed her eyes and smirked as she let the tall green grass tickle her skin.

It felt nice to relax, but Squall's torture treatment wasn't close do being over yet.

"Get up..." Squall ordered.

Siren sighed and ignored his order.

Siren was enjoying the coolness of the grass blades.

There is no way in hell she is getting up anytime soon.

All she wanted to do was just to relax.

Squall wasn't taken with her ignoring him one bit.

"Siren! I said get up!" he ordered even louder than the first time.

Siren sighed; maybe she can get him to relax a bit as well.

Siren sat up and looked at him.

"Can we have five minutes to relax?" she asked him calmly with pleading eyes.

Squall was shocked, he thought she was going to cock block him or something.

He wasn't expecting her to be actually nice.

Squall sighed in defeat and sat down next to her.

He prompted his elbow up on his knee as he stared into the clear blue sky. It looked so calming and peaceful; no wonder Siren wanted to take a break at this spot, it was too damn beautiful not to.

The light brush of the wind against his skin, the faint sound of the crashing waves, the warming sun beaming on his face, and the peaceful chirping of the birds was so calming to him.

They were silent for a while; they just sat there taking in the radiant day.

Squall looked over at Siren and noticed she had falling asleep on her side in the tall grass.

He smiled at her and shook her head.

"We do have all day..." he mumbled aloud as he laid back and used his arms as a pillow.

He had to admit the cool blades of the bright green grass felt good against his dark skin.

Squall took in a deep breath and let himself fall asleep.

He did felt bad pushing her that hard on her first day. In the end, it will shape her into a stronger SeeD.

Squall felt the comforting embrace known as sleep and let him carry him away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Balamb Garden, Fuujin just left the Garden in her black Wrangler Jeep, and headed her way to the SeeD's house. As she was driving, she noticed something was off. Her friend Milo did not call her. He too is also a SeeD. Milo always called around this time; Fuujin did not know why he didn't called.

_'He's probably still busy in Timber...'_ her thoughts said as she continued to drive to the SeeD's housing.

Fuujin came up to a large brink manor.

There all the female SeeDs lived; such as Selphie, herself and a few others.

The boys just lived down the road.

Edea thought it would be a good idea to have a small community for the SeeDs and their families.

And it was...

Even some of the teachers have homes in this small neighborhood that Edea had created. As she was pulling in she saw Selphie's yellow Slug Bug parked inside of the garage.

She smiled when saw Selphie's yellow car.

Fuujin and Selphie became close after Rinoa's death.

It was the weirdest thing!

It was as if Rinoa's death brought rivals together.

Squall and Seifer were getting along and so were Zell and Rajinn.

However it was at a very high price. As Fuujin walked through the big red door she was half expecting Selphie to be in the kitchen baking up a storm for their new roommate.

"Selphie!" she called out for her friend.

All the other girls were out on their mission in the city of Timber.

So it was just her and Selphie.

As she searched for Selphie through the massive home, she noticed it got eerily chilly all of a sudden.

It was as if it went from a warm summer day to freezing winter night in a split second; it wasn't right. Fuujin walked over to AC dialer **_(Fo: I don't know what it's called :/)_**, but the weirdest thing was...

It wasn't even on...

This made Fuujin feel very, very uncomfortable.

_'Where the hell is Selphie?'_ she asked herself as she looked in each room.

Fuujin was getting very concerned; the house felt haunted and scary. As Fuujin walked down to the last bedroom, she looked at the door with a gloomy frown. It was Rinoa's bedroom. Fuujin hasn't been in that room since Rinoa's death. However, Fuujin caught Selphie going into Rinoa's room multiple times. As Fuujin reached for the golden knob on the door with her shaky hands she felt the world fall on her shoulders.

She can't believe she's going to step in Rinoa's room since her death.

* * *

Siren yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

As she sat up she noticed that Squall was fast asleep beside her.

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she stared at his sleeping form.

"Idiot..." she mumbled as she stood up.

She felt all rested and alive again.

It made her feel refreshed and happy.

She needed that nap, but it wasn't getting all her energy back that woke her up.

It was a gigantic growl from the distance that woke her up. First, she thought it was a dream. When she heard the second growl, so knew she wasn't dreaming. As Siren looked around frantically for the beast that bellowed that massive sound, she spotted a large T-Rexuar coming to view from a forest a couple miles away.

"Shit..." she mumbled as she watched the large reptile storm towards them.

She could feel the earth shake from each step the T-Rexuar took.

Siren quickly got on her knees and started shaking Squall's shoulders in a panic mess.

"Squall, wake up!" she exclaimed as she shook his shoulders.

As he yawned he looked at Siren with a _'this-better-be-good'_ look.

"What!" he hissed at her as he stood up.

Siren growled as she turned him around towards the on coming T-Rexuar.

His bright ice blue eyes widened when he saw the massive beast running towards them. He got a hold of Siren's hand and started running for the dark forest.

Siren didn't bother to let go of Squall's hand, she was more worried about the beast that was chasing after them.

They didn't even realize that they have forgotten their weapons at the spot they were resting at.

Only one thing that ran through their minds while they were being chased...

Run like you are wearing gasoline soaked pajamas in hell!

* * *

"Selphie?" Fuujin spoke as she peeked in Rinoa's room.

She wasn't in there either; the room was empty with a haunting feeling.

As Fuujin turned around and closed the door she wasn't expecting to see her friend Milo standing in front of her.

She grabbed her chest as she gasped.

She nearly had a heart attack when she saw him.

"Milo!" she spoke as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack," she said with a smile.

Fuujin noticed something was off; he seemed paler than normal to her and he smelt of gun powder and smoke.

She saw that his face was covered in blood and burn marks.

Then she noticed his missing arm; it was as if it was blown off in an explosion of some kind.

His shaggy light brown her was matted with blood and dirt. Fuujin saw that he had glassed shards lodged in his torso.

She even noticed his honey brown eyes we blood shot and kind of pasty.

"Milo?" she muttered as she stepped closer.

"Fuu, I don't have much time," he spoke as stared at his female command.

"It's going to have to wait. I need to get you to the hospital!" she said with fear in her voice as she went to grab his arm.

As she reached for his arm, her hand went straight through it; it was as if he was a ghost.

This shocked the hell out of her.

She gasped as she took a step back; she stared at him as if he was a monster.

"Milo?" she spoke with fear in her voice.

Milo looked at her with pleading eyes as he reached for her.

Fuujin stood there too afraid to move as she watched his hand move towards her face. As he went to touch her cheek his hand disappeared into her face. He frowned and sighed as he brought his hand back to his side.

"Guess this means I really am dead," he said with a sadden smile on his face.

Fuujin gasped; she thought she was going to faint when she heard those grim words.

She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Dead? How could this be?" she muttered as she held onto to the wall to prevent herself from falling.

Milo shook his head and looked at Fuujin.

"I was killed this morning from a terrorists attack in Timber," he explained; he saw the horror written all over Fuujin's face.

Fuujin could feel knots forming in the pit of her stomach; she felt herself getting sick.

She kept telling herself that this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up soon.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"None of the SeeDs survived in Timber... I need to tell you this before she finds me," he said in a panic.

"Who!" she exclaimed.

Fuujin didn't understand; she thought she might have been dreaming. If she was, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Fuujin, she's not dead! You have to warn Squall and the others... She's coming for you all!" he warned with fear in his eyes.

Fuujin's eyes widened; only one name popped in her head...

Ultimecia.

It had to have been her.

Who else would it be?

**"ULTIMECIA!"** Fuujin exclaimed with fear booming from her voice.

"I just couldn't believe it! I saw her when the bombs went off... She was there!" Milo started to rant.

All of a sudden, Milo disappeared leaving Fuujin bewildered and confused.

"Milo?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Squall and Siren had made it into a dark forest on Balamb Island.

They were exhausted and they can still hear the roar of the hungry T-Rexuar looking for them in the forest.

"We got to find a way back to our weapons," Squall stated as a pushed branch to the side that was blocking his way.

"What! You expect the two of us to take that thing down!" she exclaimed.

"You have a better idea Page?" he snapped at her.

Siren glared at Squall as she followed him through the bushes and tall trees.

She was so irritated, she wanted to hurt him so bad.

"It's your fault," she spoke with venom in her voice.

Squall spun around and gave her the dirtiest look.

He had it with her smart ass attitude; he was her superior. He is going to remind her of that. If not, he'll fail her.

"Siren, I had enough with your smart ass attitude! You are either going to listen to my orders or I'll fail you!" he yelled at her.

Siren bit her bottom lip softly as she stared into his bright ice blue eyes.

She surrendered as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine... Just get me out of the forest," she said calmly as she continued walking ahead.

Squall sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

He was expecting to fail her. Her attitude was too much of a hinder to be a SeeD member. Even Seifer's attitude wasn't as bad as her's. He cracked his knuckles and followed Siren deeper into the dark forest. As they continued walking they noticed that the ground wasn't shaking and it got real quiet.

There was no sound what so ever; it was too eerie.

Squall grabbed Siren's elbow and pulled her close to him, so that her back was against his chest.

Siren looked up at him with a _'wtf'_ look.

"Something's not right," he whispered to her as he looked around at his surroundings.

Siren also felt that eerie feeling as she looked around.

"Squall... We should keep moving," she whispered back to him.

Then all of a sudden the two of them felt something warm and gooey _**(Fo: Keep your mind out of the gutter please.)**_ splash on them.

It was so heavy that it knocked them on their ass.

They both made sounds of disgust as they stood up.

Squall looked at his hand and saw that it was saliva.

His ice blue eyes widened when a saw the massive amount of spit dripping off his hand.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed as she began to wipe whatever had fallen on the two.

However, Squall knew exactly what it was...

"Siren... We need to leave right away," he said softly to her.

Siren spun around and looked at; she had a look on her that would put fear in a full grown T-Rexuar.

Squall saw that she was pissed it even scared him.

She was so angry he could have seen steam come from her ears.

**"YOU THINK! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET LEONHART!"** she screamed at him as she continued to wipe off whatever was on her.

Then all of a sudden there was a large growl of a T-Rexuar above them.

The two of them looked up and saw the T-Rexuar snarling at them.

The two of them were terrified as the large reptile stared down at them.

"Squall, lets get the hell out of here..." she whispered to him as she stared up at the T-Rexuar.

Squall nodded his head as he grabbed Siren's hand and then they slowly started to walk towards a cave past a couple of trees.

As they quietly walked together they noticed that the T-Rexuar was watching their every move.

Then suddenly the T-Rexuar freaked and stomped it's massive foot barely hitting the two.

The two of them flew back; Squall landed in a berry bush and Siren landed in a thorn bush and hit her head on a large rock.

Squall stood up brushing himself off and saw that Siren was unconscious.

**"SIREN!"** he called out her name in a panic.

However, there was no response from her.

Then Squall started to run over towards her dodging the T-Rexuar's large foot.

As he got to the thorn bush, he had to figure a way to get to her. He realized the only way to reach her was to go through the thorn bush. As he made his way into the thorn bush; he could feel the thorns ripe into his cloths. It was very painful, but he had to save Siren. As he made it to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Squall lifted her bridal style and moved through the thorn bush again.

Suddenly, Squall realized that the T-Rexuar had vanished.

Squall looked left and right for the large reptile beast and saw no sign of it.

Then it dawned to him; not once the T-Rexuar tried to eat them.

It was as if it s soul purpose was to kill him and Siren.

Then he noticed since they've been in the forest he hasn't seen any wildlife.

Normally the forests on Balamb Island were filled with wildlife of all kinds.

It was as if they all disappeared...

He looked at the way they came in and started walking towards that direction. With the T-Rexuar gone he had to take that chance to get Siren back to Balamb Garden.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Taichi: Finally this fic started picking up! **_

_**Fo: What do you me finally?**_

_**Taichi: Fo this fic was so slow since the first chapter! Now you finally added some shit that kept me going -.-**_

_**Fo: Why don't you write my chapters for now on Tai -.- **_

_**Taichi: Maybe I should. At least the readers will enjoy mine. **_

_**Fo: I know where you sleep at night Tai -.- **_

_**Washu: This chapter was named after the song by Stone Temple Pilots...**_

_**Fo: I heart you readers ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Do you always have to have the last word Fo? **_

_**Fo: Yes.**_

_**Taichi: I hate you...**_

_**Fo:I love you ^^**_


	5. Won't Get Fooled Again

_**Fo: Hey all! Didja miss me?**_

_**Taichi: I didn't... **_

_**Duncan: Me either... **_

_**Fo: You too can go suck monkey balls -.- Anyway! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VIII', please, please, please enjoy reading my adoring fans ^^ **_

_**Taichi: So I see you changed the title Fo.**_

_**Fo: Yes I did Taichi...**_

_**Taichi: Are you gonna give us an explanation?**_

_**Fo: Nope :)**_

_**Taichi: Didn't think so /:**_

* * *

Lion And Raven 

Chapter 5: Won't Get Fooled Again 

* * *

Squall seemed to be lost in the forest on Balamb Island.

The young SeeD had been carrying an unconscious Siren for the past two hours.

It was tiring; his body was cramping and he was getting tired from walking and carrying Siren.

This forest seemed like it was a never ending horror maze.

No matter how far he walked, it seemed like the forest it self was playing tricks on him. It seemed the path was twisting in every different direction getting him even more lost. Squall had to stop for a moment, he need to rest his arms and his legs. He sat Siren on the ground gently and he sat beside her. He pulled out his black and red cell phone and went to call for help.

"Dammit!" Squall swore aloud as he threw his head back.

Squall felt like he was losing his mind, He sat there for a moment pondering what he should do.

This was really ticking him off Squall was getting annoyed, no matter how much he walked the path just kept getting longer and longer.

Squall was never thrown into something like this before; he was stumped. He shoved his cell phone back in his pocket when he had seen that he didn't even have a signal. Of course, he would end up in a situation like this; this was always his luck. Nothing was ever easy for him and his friends.

So, how could he be surprised that things turned out like this?

"What am I going to do now?" Squall mumbled as he opened his icy blue eyes.

He looked over at Siren and saw her bleeding forehead and the rest of her cuts. He needed to get her help. However, this forest was making it impossible for him to do so. It was as if this forest did not want him and Siren to leave.

The forest felt like it had a mind of it's own.

* * *

Zell and Irvine were training together in the Training Room.

However, they were not doing much training...

They were just sitting down by the man made river just bullshitting.

You know cars, chicks, school, training, and all that jazz.

Typical guy stuff...

"So, I hear you asked Siren out on a date..." said Zell as he skipped a pebble across the river.

Irvine smirked at his friend; he was quite proud of himself getting a date with the new girl. Siren already started her own reputation as a bad girl and a prude. Irvine knew he would be the talk of the town if he were seen on a date with the new girl Siren Page. In addition, the young gunner liked that idea very much so.

"Yep!" the gunner said smugly.

Zell sighed as he stood up and looked down at Irvine. He was wondering why Irvine was so hell bent on asking the new girl out, Irvine never tried this hard to get a date before. Usually he only had to ask once and that was that.

What could have changed?

Irvine looked up at his friend with a _'what-are-you-thinking-now'_ look.

"Are you just doing this to make Selphie jealous?" Zell asked as he glanced over at his friend.

Irvine was shocked with Zell's question. Its true Irvine missed Selphie, but it was really none of Zell's concerns. Irvine kept telling himself that he did not need Selphie.

"Come on... We'll be late for class," Irvine said quickly changing the subject.

Zell sighed and shook his head; he knew Irvine still had feelings for Selphie.

The gunner was like an open book.

Everyone could see that he still had feelings for Selphie. It was just a matter of time when the two will get back together. Everyone can see that the two still cared for each other. Only time will tell and hopefully soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuujin was still shocked about Milo. She wanted to make sure, if he was actually dead or not. It was one of the hardest questions for Fuujin to ask. Fuujin was meeting up with Edea in her office. Fuujin sat in the waiting room for about 20 minutes, not sure how to ask about Milo's death. Fuujin only hoped that she was just hallucinating; Milo was a close friend to her. Fuujin did not want him or any other fellow SeeD to be dead. Edea stepped out of her office and motioned for the young SeeD to come in.

"Come in Fuujin," she said politely as she signaled the young SeeD with her hand.

Fuujin was nervous and Edea could see this. It was planted all over the female SeeD's face. It wouldn't take a therapist to see that.

"Fuujin, it's quite alright, I'm not going to bite" she said to try to calm her down.

It did not take long for Edea to notice the young SeeD's nerves.

Fuujin looked at her headmistress, how could she calm down?

This is a serious question; she was going to ask if her friend is dead.

She felt like she was about to have a nervous break down or something.

What was she going to tell Edea?

That she saw her friend s ghost?

She figured Edea would call her crazy. Even her own brother would call her crazy. Well, there's no turning back now. Fuujin took in a deep breath as she stood up; her nerves were getting the best of her. Fuujin followed Edea into her office; Edea took a seat at her desk smiling at Fuujin sweetly.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about Fuujin?" she asked with a warming grin, totally oblivious to Fuujin's dark question.

Edea didn't make an announcement yet about the attack in Timber, so there was no way knowing about it. She was planning to tell everyone later in the afternoon. It would be one of the hardest things she will ever do. Fuujin took in a deep breath while trying to keep her hands from trembling. It was hard work trying to be calm in a situation like this. Fuujin gathered her composure as she closed her eyes.

_'No turning back now...'_ Fuujin said in her head as she opened her eyes.

Let's just hope Edea won't think she's crazy.

"Is Milo dead?"

* * *

Back at the forest, Squall started walking again, carrying Siren piggyback style. He was getting frustrated with this forest. It was almost like a labyrinth with trees, it was never ending. It was driving him insane; he cannot take much more of this. Squall was losing all of his patience. He just had to find a way out for Siren's well being.

"Squall..." said a familiar female voice.

He knew that voice from anywhere; it was angelic and sweet, just like Rinoa. Squall stopped abruptly, he felt chills going down his spin.

_'Rinoa...?'_ he said in his head.

He looked around everywhere and could not find the source of which the voice had came from.

"Squall..." the voice said once again.

He thought he was losing his damn mind. First, the forest was playing tricks on him and now he is hearing the voice of his dead girlfriend. He did not know what to do.

_'Where is that voice coming from?'_ Squall asked himself as he laid Siren on the ground gently.

"Hello?" Squall called out hoping the voice would respond.

"Leonhart...?" came a voice and this time he knew exactly where it came from.

The voice came from Siren Page.

Squall looked over at Siren and saw that she was waking up. In a way, he was glad that she was waking up, in meant that he did not have to carry her anymore. Siren moaned as she sat up and looked over at the brooding SeeD.

"How are you feeling?" Squall asked her as he stared at her.

Siren rubbed her head as she moaned, her head was killing her. It was like someone put her had under a tire of a monster truck and ran over it a couple times.

"Felt like I got hit by a truck," she mumbled as she looked over at him.

Squall chuckled she was half right.

The T-Rexuar really did a number on her.

Siren felt the dry blood on her forehead; it kept flaking off as she touched it.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked over at squall.

"T-Rexuar..." he answered as he stood up.

Siren looked around when she noticed that they were still stuck in the forest. She didn't understand, she thought Squall would have got them both out of here; they were not that far from her car.

So why wasn't she lying in the infirmary right now?

"Are we lost!" Siren blurted out suddenly with wide eyes.

Squall looked down to her and was not sure how to word it without confusing the pants off of her.

"Yes and no..." Squall answered as he scratched the back of his head, he was not sure about it himself.

Siren's bright red eyes widened, she was not sure what he was saying.

"What do you mean, _lost_?" Siren asked, still in disbelief.

Squall didn't know how to explain it.

"Page, I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think the forest wants us to leave," he said the best way he can.

He could tell by the look on Siren's face that she wasn't buying it. He didn't blame her, he didn't believe it himself.

"What are you talking about?" Siren said as she stood up.

Squall rolled his eyes. No matter how he would word it, he was still going to get the same reaction from her.

"I don t know! Let's just find a way out of here..." he snapped as he started walking toward the exit.

* * *

Back at Balamb Garden, Fuujin had explained about the encounter with Milo's ghost.

Edea did not know how to respond to this. After all the craziness, she had been through being possessed by Ultimecia.

Why wouldn't she believe Fuujin?

Fuujin was sure that Edea would call her crazy.

Who wouldn't?

"So Is it true?" Fuujin asked as she bit her lower lip.

Edea sighed as stood up.

"Yes... There was a terrorist attack at Timber," she said honestly.

Fuujin was shocked to hear this and at the same time heart broken.

"Listen I don't want the other students to know about this yet..." Edea said has she walked up to the pale SeeD.

"I know how close you were to Milo..." Edea said as she put her hands on Fuujin's shoulders.

Fuujin just wanted to break down and cry. She had lost her best friend. She didn't want it to be true. Fuujin was hoping this was all just a big nightmare.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me," Edea said with a smile.

Fuujin nodded her head as she turned around. She wanted to know more about the terrorist attack. But, she knew Edea wouldn't tell her that information before a SeeD meeting.

* * *

Siren was a hott mess. She was covered in blood and saliva, she was hungry, tired, her jacket is ruined, and she was lost with Squall. Squall didn't even felt like teasing her, he too was a hott mess.

They've been walking for a couple of hours.

However, to them it felt like forever.

The forest just wouldn't let them leave.

Squall stopped with Siren not far behind him. He extended his hand out causing Siren to stop behind it.

"What?" Siren spoke as she glared at him.

"Some thing isn't right," Squall said softly.

It was excessively quiet and eerie. He did not like it at all.

Then the ground started to shake causing the two to fall to the ground.

"What's going on!" Siren shouted as she covered her head.

It was scary as they felt the earth shake beneath them. Squall watched Siren in horror as she tried to cover herself the best she can from the falling branches.

The earth stopped shaking and then Squall saw Rinoa standing there in a white gown.

Squall was so shocked and surprised that he couldn't move. He couldn't believe his eyes; there was Rinoa standing in front of him.

"Rinoa?" Squall said as he stared at her with eyes like saucers.

He couldn't believe it could be her. Rinoa smiled as she walked up to him. Squall she spoke as she extended her hand out to him.

Siren stared at Squall and then at the so called _'Rinoa'_.

Siren was looking at a completely different thing. She was staring at a woman covered in rags from head to toe.

"Leonhart, don't listen to her! She's a banshee!" Siren warned as she got up.

Squall ignored her warning as he reached out for the banshee's hand.

**"LEONHART!"** Siren yelled out as she lunged at the clothed banshee.

Siren tackled the banshee to the grown as she looked over at Squall. Squall was cut from the trance when the banshee disappeared while laughing. Squall glared at Siren, he was angry. Siren looked at him with the same look as she dusted the dirt off her knees.

"You almost got yourself killed," Siren hissed at the young SeeD member.

Squall marched over to her and grabbed her elbow. He was extremely pissed off that Siren made his first love disappear. He hated Siren for that.

"Let go of my arm Leonhart," Siren ordered as she glared daggers at Squall.

"Did you know what you did?" Squall hissed at her.

Siren glared at him as she shook her arm from his grasp.

"Yeah! I shaved your life!" Siren hissed back at him.

"What are you talking about? That was Rinoa!" he shouted at her.

Whoever this _'Rinoa'_ is... It wasn t her! That was a banshee!" Siren tried to explain.

Squall glared at Siren, he wasn't buying it. He just wanted to believe that the banshee was Rinoa. His heart yearned for her.

"How do you know?" Squall asked as he glared at Siren.

"Because I came across them before," Siren answered.

"Then why did the banshee look just like Rinoa?" Squall stated as he tried to poke holes in Siren's theory.

"That's what they do they take form of the ones you love the most and take your soul so you too can become a banshee," she said; Squall could feel his eyes start to water, but he refused to let Siren see his weakness.

He could not believe that he let himself be fooled by a monster. Squall felt his heart break when he saw that the banshee took the form of his beloved Rinoa. Siren rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Let's just get out of here..." Siren said as she started to walk ahead.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: Phew! That was fun :) _**

**_Washu: This a good chapter Fo. _**

**_Bob: Yeah, I agree Washu. Fo did pretty good._**

**_Washu: She's been working very hard these days._**

**_Bob: I know... It's got to be tough..._**

**_Veemon: Yeah, juggling with three chapters a day Dang! _**

**_Fo: I know, right? _**

**_Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'The Who'._**

**_Fo: 'The Who' rocks my socks XD_**


End file.
